The Bucket List
by UnicornLuvForever
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are bored on a rainy day, so they create a bucket list full of cute and fun activities to do together! Includes lots of fluff and smiles. An Adrientte story - Post reveal
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story and I did not come up with the prompt myself. The idea came from a story on Wattpad and the character's belong to Thomas Astruc**

"Ugh, Princess I'm _so bored!"_ Adrien whined to his blue haired girlfriend, Marinette. They had discovered each others true identities over a year ago, and have been dating ever since. Both were deeply in love with each other and spent almost every second of every day together.

Today was a rainy day. Adrien absolutely despised the rain, mostly because of his kwami. When Adrien had been living his double life as Chat Noir for a couple months, he started to notice that he was gaining a few cat-like tendencies. He grew a hatred for water, started sleeping a lot more, and got easily distracted by shiny objects or flying insects. Plagg explained that it was because of the amount of time he spends in his superhero form. Technically, he does become half cat. Now that it's been two and a half years, Adrien is basically a cat in a human's body.

"I'm in here, Adrien," Marinette shouted from the other room. The blonde followed her voice to his extravagant bedroom. Gabriel was away on a business trip, so the two teens decided to take advantage of the situation and have a sleepover together. With the blonde's busy schedule of modelling, fencing, and piano lessons, and with Mari constantly helping out in her paren't bakery while fashion designing, the two found it difficult to get time to just relax and have fun together. When one had the day off, they'd keep the other company through their busy day.

"What should we do?" the boy asked as he flopped onto his ginormous bed. He looked up at his beautiful girlfriend, who was scribbling something down on a notepad. Her blue hair was tied in a messy bun on top of her head. She was wearing a pastel pink hoodie and black leggings. Adrien looked down at her feet and smiled. She was wearing her Chat noir socks, matching his ladybug ones. Adrien mentally sighed. He thought Marinette was the most precious and beautiful creature in the world. She was so sweet and selfless, and he just loved everything about her.

"You and me," she said while gesturing between them with her pen, "Are going to make a bucket list of things to do."

Adrien's facial expression contorted into confusion.

"A bucket list?"

"A bucket list," Marinette nodded. "We can make a list of things for us to do together until the rain stops. Won't that be fun?" She looked at Adrien with her deep, innocent, bluebell eyes shimmering with excitement. Adrien leaned in and kissed her nose, getting that same warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever he's with Mari. She giggled in response. The model wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea, princess," he smiled and planted a kiss to her temple. She giggled again before speaking, "Okay, silly kitty. I'll write down one idea and then you. Then we'll keep switching back and forth. Sound good?"

Adrien hummed in agreement. The two began creating their bucket list.

 _Marinette and Adrien's bucket list!_

 _Bake cupcakes_

 _Cuddle_

 _Card games_

 _Pillow fight_

 _Splash in the puddles outside_

 _Built a fort_

 _Eat candy_

 _Nap together_

 _Watch a movie together_

 _Dance together_

"That should be enough," Mari mumbled as Adrien wrote down his last idea. They wrote five each. Adrien grinned as he read and re-read their list. He couldn't wait to do all the activities with Marinette. She snatched the list from his hand and kissed away the pout he gave her. The boy giggled and held her hand in his.

"So what's first, bugaboo?"

Marinette grinned.

"Baking cupcakes!"

 **Hey guyyyys! So I read a story on Wattpad and felt inspired to write a similar story with our beloved dorks from Miraculous! Each chapter will be an idea from their list! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Bake Cupcakes

After a long period of debating over whether chocolate or vanilla cupcakes were better, the two agreed to make funfetti cupcakes because any cake with rainbow bits is amazing. Adrien had collected all the ingredients needed for their delicious project and set them on the counter. He had to get all his personal chefs to evacuate the kitchen first. They warned the two not to burn down the house while they were gone. Marinette had assured them that everything would be fine and they had nothing to worry about.

Plagg and Tikki were floating around and stealing snacks when neither of their chosens were watching. They absolutely loved spending time together. It didn't happen often since not every Chat Noir and Ladybug revealed their identities to each other so soon.

The adorable couple worked together as soft music played in the background. Their kwamis had headed upstairs to let the two lovers have some alone time. As soon as the cupcake batter was prepared, Marinette went on a quest to go find some cupcake pans and liners. Adrien really, really wanted to taste the batter but his lady smacked his hand away every time he tried to dip a finger. Now that she was gone, his sneaky Chat Noir side took over. The blonde boy proceed to scoop up some of the creamy, smooth substance and stick in his mouth. He moaned at the wonderful taste and repeated his actions once more. The boy couldn't stop himself. He grabbed a spoon and kept on eating the raw cake batter while his girlfriend was busy in the other room. When she came back, she dropped the pans she was holding and gawked at her boyfriend eating out of the half empty bowl of their cupcake batter.

"Adrien!"

The model immediately halted and turned around with a sheepish look on his face.

"It's tastes great, Mari," he said weakly and gave her a quick smile.

The bluenette face palmed at her kitty's words. "Adrien, there's raw eggs in there. You're gonna get sick," she muttered, causing the blond to drop the spoon and rush over to the sink to wash out any cake batter still in his mouth. He ignored his growing hatred for water and proceeded to drown his entire face in the sink. While he was busy, the little fashion designer walked over to the bowl to see how much off the batter was left. She was disappointed to find that Adrien had gobbled up almost all of it.

"I guess there isn't enough left to make very many cupcakes," she mumbled disappointedly and sent a glare at Adrien. The boy nervously scratched the back of his neck and tried to swiftly come up with a solution.

"Well then why don't we just make mini cupcakes!" He suddenly squealed. Marinette's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as she considered the idea.

"Yeah, I guess. That could actually work!"

Adrien jumped up and down excitedly and ran over to plant a chaste kiss to his bugaboo's cheek. He really didn't want her to be angry or upset with him.

"But this time _you're_ getting the pans. I'm staying here to guard the little bit of batter we have left," she told him in a stern tone as if he was a toddler before playfully shoving him in the other direction.

Adrien sent her a wink before saying, "anything for my lady!" And disappeared into the other room. When he was out of sight, Marinette smiled and shook her head. She loved that dork so, so much.

A few hours later, Adrien's kitchen looked like or had been hit my a hurricane of flour, sugar and cocoa powder. The cat boy insisted on making chocolate frosting, even though it was more work and meant more mess. But when all the chaos had died down, the result was sixteen beautiful and messy mini cupcakes.

"Can we eat them now princess? Please, please?"

"We should clean up first! Look at this place! I don't think your chefs will be pleased."

The blond pouted when Marinette tossed a washcloth in his direction but sighed and began to clean up anyway. After wiping up a few stains on the counter, he looked over to see his princess distracted with sweeping. He looked over at the cupcakes sitting so perfectly on a beautiful white plate. They we just _so close_. Adrien could easily snatch one and scarf it down without his princess knowing. Without thinking, he snuck over to where the delectable treats sat, glancing over at Marinette every couple seconds. Once he was in reach, grabbed a cupcake and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. He thought he had gotten away with it until he heard a shriek,

"Adrien! What do you think your doing?"

His eyes flew open and grew wide with alarm when he saw his girlfriend stomping over to him, the room shaking with rage everytime she took a step. Adrien panicked. He didn't want to be scolded by his lady again! Without thinking, _again,_ the model picked up the cupcake in front of him and threw it right at Mari's face. It hit her right in the nose, causing her to freeze on the spot. Adrien gasped in horror as he realized what he'd just done. The bluenette shot him an icy blue glare as a dangerously low growl escaped past her lips. Her boyfriend squeaked in fear and ran in the other direction.

"Adrien you're in deep shit now!" She shouted as she grabbed one of the cupcakes and threw it with much force. She cackled in delight when it hit her dork right in the bum.

"Mari! These are designer jeans!" He shrieked as he attempted to wipe the smushed dessert away.

"I hope you know that all your clothes are designer," she smirked and reached for another. The blond's eyes widened at her action and he lunged forward to grab one of his own. The two teens stood there, glaring at each other while clutching their cupcakes tightly. Both remained still, waiting for the other to throw theirs first. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Adrien sneezed and Mari threw her cupcake. Right away, she snatched up the rest and dashed away. Adrien snarled at her actions and began to prowl through the kitchen, his feline side taking control. He searched high and low for his princess. When he turned the corner to the other room, a plate of cupcakes was suddenly flung into his face. It took a few moments for the boy to process what just happened. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Marinette crashed to floor in a fit of giggles. His eyes narrowed and he leaped on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand, and the other lifting her chin to meet his intense gaze. As her sparkling bluebell eyes met with his, his heart fluttered and he swiftly leaned down to connect their lips. The young woman aggressively kissed back, returning his actions with just as much force. The icing covering Adrien's face got all over his princess and he licked every bit away. Marinette squealed when she felt his tongue lick a burning stripe across her bottom lip.

Before she could do anything else, he pulled away and let go of her. Marinette whined in protest and opened her eyes to meet his saddened expression.

"All the cupcakes are gone…" The boy said in a whisper full of such sorrow and misery. Marinette burst into laughter underneath him, causing him to stare down at her in pure shock.

"You're the one that started it, Adrien. It's your fault that you don't have your sweet, sweet cupcakes."

He smirked down at her and connected their lips once more, but pulled away as soon as their lips touched. She shot him a look of confusion and watched as he leaned down to her ear.

"I don't need those cupcakes...I already have the sweetest treat in the world right here."

 **AAHHH I LOVE CHEESY ENDINGS!**


	3. Cuddling

"Looks like the next activity on our list is cuddling!" Marinette exclaimed to Adrien, who had his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Ahh, yes. My favourite activity," He purred into her ear and placed a short, sweet kiss to the top of her head. The bluenette giggled and folded the list away into the pocket of her sweatpants.

Her and Adrien both had to change their clothes after the previous mess from before. Now, they both smelled of freshly baked cupcakes and sugary frosting. The two lovers collapsed on Adrien's enormous bed and rolled up together in the blankets. As soon as they walked in, Plagg exited immediately while muttering something about how disgusting teenage love was with a scolding Tikki following behind.

The cat boy was feeling mischievous and decided to roll on top of his girlfriend and pin her arms above her head so she couldn't move. She blinked up at him with her sparkling bluebell eyes and questioned his actions. Adrien only smirked and proceeded to tickle her stomach with one hand while the other kept her wrists in place.

"Ah! A-Adrien! S-stop it!" She squealed and gasped through her laughter. After a few more moments, Adrien ceased his torment and proceeded to kiss her deeply. Dainty, little fingers snaked their way up to his blonde hair.

"You do realize that any villain can take down the mighty Ladybug just by tickling her, right?" The boy blurted suddenly. The girl underneath him rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Yeah well let's just hope we don't have to face a tickling akuma anytime soon," she sighed as he rolled her back into his arms. Adrien chuckled again and nuzzled his face into his bugaboo's hair as she placed her tiny hands over his. Not long after, they both fell asleep, warm and comfortable in each other's arms.


End file.
